Long Live
by PUCKABRINALOVER
Summary: "Long live the walls we crashed through, How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you, Long live all the mountains we moved, I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you" My take on a songfic. Song Long Live by Taylor Swift, enjoy!


**Hi everyone! Long, long time since I posted but I have been reading all the Sisters Grimm fanfics posted! So many new amazing stories! Recently I have been listening to all the old Taylor Swift songs I listened to so many years ago when I was like 7 or 8. I was listening and doing something when all the sudden one of her songs Long Live came on and the lyrics struck me because of how eerily they connected to Puck and Sabrina's relationship and the Sister Grimm plotline. I normally am not one to write songfics, they are not really my favorite thing to write or read due to the transitions in them from lyric to writing is sort of tricky and can be awkward, but I just had to because of how crazy the similarities between Sisters Grimm and the song were! Anyway, enjoy! (also quick a/n I realize that p + s are a little bit out of character at some points — sorry!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm or Long Live by Taylor Swift**

 ** _Italics are the lyrics of Long Live_** **and normal font is my writing.**

 _I said remember this moment in the back of my mind_

 _The time we stood with our shaking hands_

 _The crowds in stands went wild_

Sabrina would forever be haunted by the war and decades later she reminisced how together, they stood, on the verge of losing their minds while their families rejoiced in a state of post war frenzy.

 _We were the Kings and the Queens_

 _And they read off our names_

Years later, together they continued to make strides in the everafter world, her as an lawyer fighting each day for the rights of those who's voices were overheard, and him as the king to one of the largest and most powerful kingdoms their fairytale world knew. The bravest duo, king and soon to be queen that's names circulated every everafter household through tales of their courageous fights and wins.

 _The night you danced like you knew our lives_

 _Would never be the same_

Though it took time to get passed the denial of their fated romance, slow dancing in the midst of chaos was their first civil interaction at the age of eleven. Without pranks and the burden of their situation momentarily forgetten, they got a glimpse of how their lived would forever be changed by meeting each other. Their experience in the future, though startling, outlined all the amazing possibilities of their relationship and how their lives would always involve one another.

 _You held your head like a hero_

 _On a history book page_

 _It was the end of a decade_

 _But the start of an age_

He acted like the worst villain of all time yet acted out of heroism and sometimes selflessness. He denied he was good yet in the end he was more superhero and than super villain. She denied the amazing truth about her as she was always modest, chalking it up to everyone who helped her and her devotion to her family, yet she still continued to save the world. Both recorded in the history of the Book of Everafters, one for four thousand years of pranks and battles, the other just of her battles in her so far, mere existence in the vast universe. Ending the war against the Scarlett Hand, something they came to only know, by gaining immortality started their new age and eternity together.

 _Long live the walls we crashed through_

 _How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

 _I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

 _And bring on all the pretenders_

 _One day, we will be remembered_

Sabrina and Puck, two household names said in awe and wonder. A dynamic all wished to have, and a bond so strong and beautiful, it was rare. Together, they accomplished the unthinkable for their community granting rights, creating freedom, ensuring peace. All shined on them and the ways they looked at each other with determination, pride, and alas so much love it filled the hearts of their people.

 _I said remember this feeling_

 _I pass the pictures around_

 _Of all the years that we stood there_

 _On the side-lines wishing for right now_

Their life together grew after the war, her grandmother 'adopted' him after all. Even when he returned from his travels claiming his throne, and she finished school diving headfirst into her career, they inevitably came together dancing around all they could and should be and all that could go wrong. But, they made that jump, crossing the boundary of fear and hurt so that they could experience brighter things. For, they finally let their passion and commitment for each other finally run wild and free. From those days on, they looked back at all the pictures of their early adulthood and teenage years where they were stuck in the 'friend zone' and laughed at how they stood on the sidelines of expressing their true feelings and only wishing for their lives to be joined together.

 _We are the Kings and the Queens_

 _You traded your baseball cap for a crown_

They sacrificed a lot for each other, whether it was unknowingly or by choice. He gave up his childhood for her, trading in fake, wooden sword for a real one and the crown that came with it. She had to learn to accept that her family was anything but normal and that she was okay with it. Being normal was no way near the life she had learned to live, the life she had learned to love as she grew accustomed to it.

 _When they gave us our trophies_

 _And we held them up for our town_

 _And the cynics were outraged_

 _Screaming, "This is absurd!"_

 _Cause for a moment a band of thieves_

 _In ripped up jeans got to rule the world_

Oh, and how they had had their fair share of trouble and rough patches. They earned everything for saving their small town of Ferryport landing, and the entire world for that matter, from the impending doom of selfish, magical beings who craved power and authority. And, still, they had people who were not on their side in the war still against them. In fact, there were multiple people they had to be cautious of. Yet, they never would forget the moment where everything stopped, and they temporarily were on top of the world. Clad in converse, jeans, and green sweatshirts, ripped, torn, and covered in mud, they had put a stop to a year of trial, loss, and misery.

 _Long live the walls we crashed through_

 _How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

 _I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

 _And bring on all the pretenders_

 _I'm not afraid_

For the longest time, they stood away from each other, afraid of what could go wrong, protecting their hearts for they knew to much about pain and abandonment and to little about happy endings. Together, after years of solving cases, making magic, they learned to undo their past, recognize that they were not a game of make believe, they would not leave each other. They were no longer afraid.

 _Long live all the mountains we moved_

 _I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

Big strides and their magical conquests, defeating dragons and giants were only the begging of their forever. And both of them talk fervently about the joy of adventure and rush of adrenaline working together brought them.

 _I was screaming long live that look on your face_

 _And bring on all the pretenders_

 _One day, we will be remembered_

And oh how they both had so many moments locked in their memory constantly being replayed of the other in a pure state full of beauty and grace that they wish to remember forever, though it might take a while for both of them to admit it.

And so Sabrina, dressed in white standing beside a clean Puck, painting the perfect backdrop of a fairytale ending, said,

 _Will you take a moment, promise me this_

 _That you'll stand by me forever_

 _But if God forbid fate should step in_

 _And force us into a goodbye_

 _If we have children some day_

 _When they point to the pictures_

 _Please tell them my name_

 _Tell them how the crowds went wild_

 _Tell them how I hope they shine_

 _Long live the walls we crashed through_

 _I'm having the time of my life, with you_

 _Long, long live the walls we crash through_

 _How the kingdom lights shine just for me and you_

 _And I am screaming long live all the magic we make_

 _And bring on all the pretenders_

 _I'm not afraid_

 _We will be remembered_

Hand in hand, they smiled as crowds blubbered basking in the radiant light and warmth their live gives. Together remembering all they had been through together and how that was just the start of their new life together filled with more adventures. Together, crossing every threshold, they said long, long live every moment from now until the end of their immortal lives.

 **Please read and review! Thanks! And hopefully I will have some more one shots and maybe even 100 word challenge type things ready soon!**


End file.
